


Superman: Man of Steel

by DCPrime



Category: DCU (Comics), New 52 - Fandom, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the DC PRIME Universe: Clark Kent has arrived in Metropolis after spending years searching for his place in the world. Donning the mantle of Superman, he begins using his gifts to help man kind and inspire them to do good. But not all trust the young Man of Steel as they fear him because of his power and the possibility of him going rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**By Ivan Krolo and RoninReviews**

* * *

 

Clarks finger tips smacked the keys on the typewriter as he stamped in letter after letter as fast as the keys could go. He sat on the roof top of his apartment building with the type writer on his lap, watching over the city as the suns rays glint off the sides of the crystal towers known as skyscrapers.

Clark (thoughts): This is probably the second most beautiful place I've seen in my life well.. besides the Fortress of course.

Metropolis is one of the most advanced cities on Earth with the highest building and lowest crime rate, but a new level of criminal rope up and took it upon itself to master the un breakable golden city of tomorrow, today. Clark filled in the keys of the typewriter and in a swift whirl he pulled out the paper and slapped it on a meter high pile behind him.

Clark hoped over the ledge and looked at his work. He cracked his knuckles and started to put the paper in boxes when he heard the sound of high heels on the creaky floor boards of the fire escape leading to the roof of the apartment block causing him to freeze in fear.

He looked over all the paper on the ground next to him. Files, maps, notes fact files on Metropolis. information on everyone and everything in the city he gathered with his supervision and x-ray vision. Painted finger nails grasped the door knob and turned the old cooper. Clark spun around and did the first thing that came to mind. He used his super breath to blow all the files off the roof top and helplessly watched as his hard work was seemingly lost to the wind.

Lois (happy): Smallville!

She looked over to see Clark sitting on the ledge tapping away at the type writer the last of the paper disappearing from view. Clark jumped when she called his name and turned around to see her marching towards him.

Clark (Shy stutter): M-miss Lane... umm.... wha-what are you doing here?

Lois (Fast talking, no-nonsense): You're uh (checks Phone) Clark, Kent right?

Clark (Stammers): Yes... we uh me yesterday at the Planet. How did you know I'd be out here?

Lois (Squints at him): Your really an out of towner huh? Anyway the Chief has asked me to take you out for lunch. We've been ordered to cover the strange murder cases along the East Coast and he wants us to get along. 

Clark (Awkwardly): Well if you want to make your way down I'll meet you right the-

Lois (Curious): Typewriter huh? I like the way you think Smallville. What are you writing?

Clark (Slightly embarrassed): This, well this is just a little projec-

Lois grabbed the paper from the typewriter and skim read it.

Lois (Rude): Is this poetry? Its crap. (She dropped it.)

A boy on his bike rolled along the sidewalk. He looked up to saw the thousands of pieces of paper slowly drift to the ground with a look of awe drawing across his face.

Clark (Awkwardly): Its... yeah. Its poetry. It sucks.

Lois (Sternly): Get presentable because we're taking a cab. I'll meet you outside the building. 

Clark (Stutter): Y-yes Miss. L-lane.

Lois turned to leave, the paper were near the street with more and more people starting to look upwards towards the files. The second Lois left, Clark leapt off of the roof and flew down. His face crushing the atoms of the wind as he traveled faster than the speed of sound. Grabbing the papers faster than anyone could see him, he gathered them back on the roof and fell to his knees panting heavily. 

Just as he managed to catch his breath he heard Lois coming back up the stairs. Realizing what he had to do, Clark blew the papers off the rooftop yet again and suppressed the anger boiling inside of him.

Lois (demanding): Don't forget to bring your type writer! Its cute!

She slammed the door behind her leaving a very angry Clark just sitting there with his left eye twitching in frustration.

Clark (suppressed anger): Of course Miss Lane.... What ever you say.... 

* * *

Fiona Hale peered over the top of her Daily Planet news paper. A tall young man in a suit with dark hair and thick glasses, fumbled with his briefcase trying to close it. Fiona leaned across the aisle and clicked the latch shut. The young man looked up at Fiona with a surprised expression on his face.

Young Man (Shy, stutters): Oh.. um thanks.

Fiona (Friendly): Don't worry about it kid. Everyone needs a helping hand once in a while.

Young Man (Clumsily): Heh.I.. I guess...

Fiona smiled at him and then went back to her paper. The subway jolted backwards as the train stopped. The doors opened, and people flooded in from the small carriage out into the crowded tunnel.

Fiona brushed her teeth in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She spat out the last of the tooth paste, put her hair in a pony tail, put on her Metropolis police hat on her head and exited the bathroom into the bustling police department. Desk monkeys rushed around handing files from one place to another. She saw her boss, commissioner David Corporon walking through the rows of desks being followed by people handing him files.

Fiona (Formally): Mr. Corporon, sir?

Corporon (Friendly, loud): Ah! Mrs. Hale. So nice to finally make your acquaintance. You've come in

from Pennsylvania right?

Fiona (respectful): Its Miss Hale sir.

Corporon (Sincere): Ah sorry. (Friendly) I'm sure you're eager to start the day, your partners waiting for you outside. He's kind of an old vet around here so take care of him and don't let his bad attitude throw you off. He's a nice guy once you get to know him a little better.

Fiona (Proud): Thank you very much sir. It's an honour working with you.

Corporon (Playfully): Enough bootlicking Miss. Hale. Get out there and make your momma proud.

Fiona (Smirks, salutes): Sir.

The thick layer of glass inside the necklace picture frame acted as a window for happier times for George Brooke. His dark soft fingers gently cradled the frame of the necklace containing a picture is of his wedding day with his wife Janice. He smiled at the picture, but the moment didn't last long because Fiona approached him from behind with two cups of coffee in her hands.

Fiona (Friendly): So Mr. Brooke. I heard you'd be an old vet but I didn't expect-

Brooke (Friendly): Just hand over the coffee before you hurt my feelings anymore Miss. Hale. So I get someone from Penny this time huh. Never had fresh meat from up north before.

Fiona (Firmly): Well this is only temporary Brooke. I'll get moved up to detective before long and then I'll be my own boss.

Brooke (Friendly, slightly annoyed): Sorry to rain on your parade Hale, but I've tried to get moved up to Detective for 30 years.

Fiona (firm): I was a Det. up in Penny. I know my way around a crime scene old boy.

Brooke (Jokes): What? You think yer gonna stumble across the mystery of the decade on your first day or something?

Fiona (Snaps): Hurry up and finish your coffee so we can hit the streets.

Brooke (Laughs): Nope. Gonna take my time with this kid. Haven't had someone bring me coffee in 10 years, gonna enjoy myself.

Fiona (sarcastic): So much for first impressions.

* * *

Clark and Lois sat silently in one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, Eleven Madison Park as they tried to decide what to order. Lois seemed relaxed while Clark on the other hand was the exact opposite.

Clark (thoughts & worried): These prices are insane! How am I ever going to pay for any of this stuff?

Lois (casual): Relax Smallville, breakfast is one me so you can stop worrying about how you're gonna pay.

Waiter (formal & curious): May I take your orders?

Clark (hesitant):... I'll have a stake.

Waiter (smiling & formal): Excellent choice sir! (Curious): and you madam?

Lois (casual): The same.

The waiter nodded and left to tell the chef of their orders.

Lois (curious): So Smallville, tell me what made a farm boy like you decide to come here in Metropolis?

Clark (friendly): I guess it's because I've always wanted to live in the big city. Sure the open fields of Kansas are great and all but there's just something irresistible I find about cities like Metropolis. Well except Gotham, I hope I never set foot in that place.

Lois (casual): Oh believe me its  **much**  worse than you could imagine. Although I have to admit Bruce Wayne was pretty cute when I interviewed him. (Curious): Anyway, what made you decide to take this job? With your credentials you could have done anything you wanted.

Clark (friendly): Same reason I decided to come live here. I wanna see the world, meet all sorts of people and hopefully do some good with this job. (Serious): Media, one of the most powerful things in the world focuses on so many pointless things these days like celebrity gossip, political agendas and video games that the real news gets completely side lined. And when some real news comes around they just twist it around or blatantly make stuff up just for the sake of causing controversy. I want to change that and make news about the cold, hard facts again.

Lois (impressed): You know when I first saw you I thought you were just some shy little push over. But it looks like there's more to you than meets the eyes.

Clark (thoughts): Oh you have no idea...

Just as their meals arrived Clark heard police sirens in the distance and a dispatcher say..

Radio: All units please respond to an armed robbery of the Central Bank of Metropolis. The 4 Suspects are driving a black Mercedes armed with 2 M16 rifles and shotguns.

Clark (thoughts): I guess its time to make my move, but... (worried): Lois is gonna kill me if I leave now..

 

Clark (nervous): Would you please excuse me, I just have to use the bathroom for a second.

Before Lois could object he practically ran into the bathroom and hurried to intercept the robbers before they could get away.

* * *

Fiona and Brooke were in hot pursuit of the bank robbers with several other police cars right behind them. Brooke, who was behind the wheel, tried to get closer, but each time one of the robbers fired his rifle at them. 

Brooke (annoyed): Son of a... At this rate we wont catch these guys. (Joking): At least you get to tell me I told you so.

Fiona (serious): In times like these sir I wish I wasn't.

The black Mercedes turned around a corner and managed to escape temporarily evade the police officers. Brooke gritted his teeth and sped up.

Brooke (determined): Oh no you don't!

He quickly turned around the corner and was expecting to see the criminals still driving away but what ended up happening defied all logic.

Brooke and Fiona (shocked): What the....

The pair saw a tall man standing at 6“3 with short black hair dressed in a mostly ocean blue suit resembling armor out of a sci-fi film with a pair of red boots and gauntlets on his arms and feet along with a red belt. His chest adorned with a large red emblem with a S inside of it and a yellow background. He had a long, red cape with the same emblem on it attached to his shoulders with the base of it just bellow his knees.

But it was not his peculiar clothing which caught their attention. It was the fact he was lifting the black Mercedes above his head with one arm as if it were nothing but a toy. The four robbers opened the doors and fell to the ground clenching grunting in pain. They quickly got back on their feet, took aim and fired at the man, but the bullets simply fractured upon impact and fell to the ground.

Brooke and Fiona were the first to arrive on the scene and just as they were about to exit their car the man in the blue suit smirked and let go of the car. Before the vehicle even hit the ground, he not only disarmed the four robbers but tied them together with a bent street light.

Fiona and Brook (dumbfounded): What in the....

They simply stared at the struggling robbers who were begging for some one to set them free.

???? (friendly): Excuse me.

Fiona and Brook took a step back and noticed the man responsible for stopping the robbers was now standing in front of them with two large bags of money in his hands and a friendly smile on his face.

???? (friendly): I believe this money belongs to the Central Bank of Metropolis. (He extended his arms and let Brooke take the bags). Now if you'll both excuse me, I have somewhere to be.

He turned around and started to walk away, but Brooke spoke up.

Brooke (curious): Before you go... Would you mind telling me just who you are son?

???? (friendly & smiling): Me? You can call me Superman.

He turned around and jumped dozens of feet in the air leaping over entire buildings and sky scrapers in a single bound making the police officers just more shocked and confused in the process.

* * *

Lois sat alone at the table taping her finger on it with an annoyed look on her face.

Lois (thoughts & annoyed): What is he doing in there? Performing surgery or something?! I swear if he doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna-

Clark (friendly): I'm back!

He sat at the table and took a fork and knife to begin eating.

Lois (annoyed): And just what took you so long?!

Clark (embarrassed): Well you see I've been having some serious stomach problems and-

Lois (disgusted): Okay, okay you've said enough! It's just a shame I had to waste so much money on a good-looking stake like that only for it to get cold.

Clark sheepishly smiled to which Lois just grunted and continued eating her meal. He looked at the delicious stake in front of him, and a thought crossed his mind.

Clark (thoughts): It might be risky but... No sense in letting a perfectly good free stake go to waste.

He looked around to check if anyone was watching and promptly focused the solar energy in his eyes he heated it up ever so subtly and began chowing down on it.

* * *

**To be continued in #2 in three weeks! Stay tuned!**

 


	2. First Contact Part 2

**6 Months Later...**

Clark let out a long sigh as he exited the elevator on the top floor of the Daily Planet. His ears were still ringing and the yelling, running and constant sounds of the people in the office did little to elevate this.

Exiting the elevator, he walked closer to the center of the office where the noise came from, he felt this stomach turn at the thought of having to spend the next few hours in the eye of the storm with his ear drums aching like this.

Clark (exhausted & thoughts): Please someone save me from this...

Lois (casual): I'm surprised you showed up here Clark, you looked pretty beat up after stopping that train.

Turning around he noticed Lois with two cups of coffee in her hands, she handed him one of them and gestured for him to follow her.

Clark (curious): You saw that?

Lois (casual): Everyone's seen it, it is Superman after all. People might split down the middle on how they fell about you, but your escapades still bring in the viewers.

Clark (worried): I really wish you wouldn't talk about me and Superman so casually, especially in the office where Perry might hear you.

Lois (nonchalant): It's still a lot more subtle than how you used to cover your tracks. Disappearing every time Superman showed up, letting that mugger break his knife against your hand and leaving that ball thing you kept in your desk could have ended badly. Luckily for you I was the first one to figure it out, if anyone else did they'd have rated you out a long time ago.

Clark (curious): I assume you're not just here to scold me about my poor secret keeping skills?

Lois (casual): Plenty of time for that later. Right now, Perry wants to see you, me and Jimmy about these "Mummy Killings", apparently he's not too happy about or progress on that end. Cant say I blame the guy, especially since one of us (she threw a glance at Clark) could just take a closer look at those bodies without anyone noticing.

Clark (exhausted): We've been over this before Lois--

Lois (annoyed): I know, I know! You don't want to use your super powers to get ahead in this business, especially in this case because it's morally wrong! Good grief are you a goody two shoes some times.

Clark (amused): Its part of my charm.

The two entered the office and noticed Perry sitting on his desk with his arms folded and a TV remote in his right hand. Jimmy sat at a chair right next the door. Both of them were watching a new report from Channel 4 about the train incident earlier that day. 

Clark (formal): You wanted to see--

Perry (annoyed): Quiet! I wanna hear this.

David (formal): Good evening and welcome to Channel 14 news. I'm your host David Yellerman, reporting to you live from West Wellington street right here in Metropolis where the much talked about AX100 train lost control and crashed through several buildings, endangering the lives of hundreds of people. However, the so-called "Man of Steel" arrived on the scene and managed to stop it before it could cause more damage. According to witness reports Superman was even injured during the ordeal with many claiming he collapsed on the ground and bled from ears before fleeing the scene. 

Turning off the TV before they could hear the end of the report, Perry placed the remote on his desk and with a satisfied look on his face sat back in his chair.

Jimmy (curious): Uh boss, you okay?

Perry (pleased): I'm feel great kid, seeing Superman knocked down a peg will always put a smile on my face. 

Clark (thoughts & annoyed): Here we go...

Perry (pleased): Now that they know he's got a weakness, hopefully the government finally grows a pair and takes him out before it's too late.

Jimmy (pleading): But boss, the guys a hero!

Perry (amused): Oh Jimmy, you might think so now but when you get older you'll get a better... perspective on things. Now let me enjoy this before something ruins the moment.

Lois (nonchalant): Speaking of which, we still don't have a squat on the "Mummy Killings".

Perry's eye twitched in frustration upon being reminded of this and scowled at the smirking Lois.

Perry (annoyed): Thank you so much for ruining it Lois--

Lois (nonchalant): You're welcome.

Perry (annoyed): But I now that you mention it, (angry & yell): WHY ARE YOU ALL BEING SO DAMN INCOMPETENT?!

Clark winced in pain as the loud yell enhanced by his super hearing felt like nails on a chalk board inches from his ears. 

Perry (angry): I put you on this case 2 months ago and yet none of you has made any progress on this!

Jimmy (scared): W-well n-no one of the other reporters ha--

Perry (angry): I don't care about the other reporters kid! We are the Daily Planet, and I expect nothing but the best from every one of you! If I didn't I would have thrown your asses out the door a long time ago. Now I want you all to leave my office, go through all the information you have, and I expect some results by tomorrow morning. 

The three nodded and left the office.

Lois (sarcastic): That went well.

Clark (focused): Better than it usually does. Anyway we should probably go over our notes on this stuff before Perry has another heart attack. Where do you guys wanna do this?

The three nodded and left the office.

Lois (sarcastic): That went well.

Clark (focused): Better than it usually does. Anyway we should probably go over our notes on this stuff before Perry has another heart attack. 

Lois (casual): We can sort this out  in my apartment, id certainly be better than his noisy nut house of an office (her phone ranging), let me get this. (curious): Hello? Are you sure? Where did it happen? (excited): Thanks for telling me! Yeah, were gonna be down there right away!

Jimmy (confused): Are you alright miss Lane?

Lois (excited): Kid I am better than alright, according to one of my sources in the police department told me one of the "Mummy Killings" happened at Fifth Avenue! We need to get there right away!

Clark (thoughts): If it really did happen and the police are on their way, I'm gonna need some ones help to get a closer look at the body without causing trouble. (casual): I just remembered I have to go get a present for my dads birthday, you guys go ahead without me and I'll meet up with you down there okay?

Lois (indifferent): Yeah, yeah, go buy your dawn a pitchfork or something Smallville, just try to get there soon okay?

Before he could even say anything, Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm and dragged the boy away not wanting to let her competition get the big scoop before her. Knowing he had move to a more secluded place, Clark made his way to the roof via the stairs and kept checking if he via his super hearing.

Upon reaching the roof, he immediately contacted Kelex, one of the many drones at his disposal he met 2 years ago when he first discovered the Fortress.

Clark (friendly): Kelex, I need over you over at Fifth Avenue where Lois and Jimmy are going. 

Kelex (formal & curious): As Clark Kent I assume?

Clark (friendly): That's right.

Kelex (formal): You can count on me master El.

Clark (sincere): Thank you.

Ending communication with his drone, Clark took of his glasses and placed them in his pocket before commanding the nanites inside his body. Within seconds, the small machines covered his body, completely forming his suit in the process.

Clark (thoughts & serious): Time to find the commissioner.

* * *

 

**TBC...**


	3. First Contact Part 3

David Corporon, Commissioner of the MPD smoked his cigar on the roof of its headquarters as it was forbidden inside the building. It was 6:30 in the afternoon and the setting suns rays reflected off the thousands of windows from the Metropolis sky scrapers, giving the entire city an orange hue.

Exhaling the last bit of smoke, he put his hands in the pockets of his brown coat and walked to the roof entrance when he felt the ground shake beneath his feet.

David (curious): Was that an earthquake?

Superman (respectful & serious): That was me Commissioner.

The aging police officer turned around and looked in shock upon seeing the Man of Steel standing behind him with his arms crossed and his cape flapping in the wind.

Superman (respectful & serious): We've got a situation on our hands, and I need your help to resolve it sir.

David (suspicious): And what would this situation be exactly?

Superman (respectful & serious): A few minutes ago I received word that one of the so-called "Mummy Killings" happened Fifth Avenue.

David (shocked): What?! Are you sure about this?

Superman (respectful & serious): I can hear the police dispatcher letting officers know throughout the entire city, in fact they'll get in touch with you in 1, 2, 3…

Right on cue his phone rang, he took it out of his coats pocket and noticed the police dispatcher on the other end of the call. He turned away from Superman and answered the call.

Dispatcher (serious): Commissioner! A boy was found dead near the Daily Planet building! Officers on the scene have notified me the cause of death seems exactly the same as the other Mummy Killings!

David (serious): Thank you for letting me know, I'll get down there as fast as I can, in the mean time let the others form a perimeter and don't let those vultures from the Planet get close to the body. At least not before a "friend" of mine gets a good look at it.

He placed the phone back in his pocket and looked at Superman with an annoyed look on his face.

David (serious): I accept your help this one time Superman and only because none of us normal people have a Goddamn clue what or who's killing these poor folks like this. But after that, this little partnership over, we go back to business as usual, (serious & curious): Have I made myself clear?

Superman (respectful & serious): Crystal clear.

He walked over to the police chief and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

David (shocked & nervous): What the hell are you doing?!

Superman (respectful): Making sure we get the as fast as possible, I suggest you hold on, this may get a little bumpy.

Before David could protest Superman leapt into the air and jumped dozens of feet in the air with the Commissioner yelling and cursing the Man of Steel in a mix of shock and fear.

* * *

Within 20 minutes the scene of the latest „Mummy Killing" was surrounded by police officers and reporters who were trying to get a closer look at the body or to get an exclusive interview with the mother. Little did they know the seemingly heart-broken and mourning mother was the killer himself, waiting patiently for his prey to arrive.

The police did everything by standard procedure, the spot where his body was found got marked on the ground where it was found, and analysts were taking photographs and examining the body for signs of injury. The others formed a barricade and kept the reporters at bay who were taking photos of the body and yelling at the top of their lungs all at once.

Fiona and Brooke found themselves tasked to keep the reporters at bay, Brooke having already dealt with many situations like this one seemed fairly relaxed while Fiona was screaming back at the horde of reporters trying to claw their way through.

Fiona (angry & yelling): Back the hell off!

Brooke laughed at his young partner which earned him an annoyed glare from her.

Fiona (angry & annoyed): I'm glad you find this so funny Brooke.

Brooke (amused): I told you the big city reporters were crazier then the bunch in Pennsylvania, but don't worry about it too much. You get used to the yelling... eventually.

Shooting another glare in her partner's direction she turned her attention back to the crowd of reporters, much to Brooke's amusement. The crowds yelling disappeared as they all turned around and saw Superman land a few feet away from them with David wrapped in his arm.

David (shocked & confused): C-crazy… f-f-foo-l

Noticing the crowd of reporters yelling and practically running towards them, Superman leaped over the crowd and landed behind the barricade. Brooke and a few of the other senior officers pulled their guns out and aimed them at him.

Brooke (yelling & angry): Let him go you damn freak!

Superman (casual): I recommend you focus on the charging horde of reporters coming this way.

Brooke turned around and gulped upon seeing them all coming back at the barricade with an even greater ferocity than before, he pulled his gun away and tried to keep them at bay. While the officers were busy dealing with that, Superman released David and allowed the Commissioner a moment to catch his breath after nearly screaming for 5 minutes straight.

David (exhausted): You… enjoyed that… didn't you?

Superman (thoughts): A little, (out loud): Not at all Commisioner. Let's go see the body.

David got back on his feet and the two approached the boys covered up body.

Superman (curious & respectful): May I?

David (serious): Be my guest, just make it quick alright.

Superman nodded and gently removed fabric covering it and felt his stomach turn upon seeing the grey, deteriorating and mummy like corpse. His eyes were gone leaving black and empty sockets, his skin felt rough when touched and his organs turned to dust.

Using his X-ray vision he noticed his bones were, just like his organs, practically gone or very close to it. Switching over to his microscopic vision, he noticed molecular manipulation which accelerated the process of decay.

David (serious & angry): You just gonna keep staring at him or wh-

Superman (worried & serious): Whatever did this to him, manipulated his entire body on a genetic level. As you know, the human body gradually gets weaker and weaker once we pass a certain age and get older. But this boy's process of aging got accelerated immensely; he went from being a regular 7-year-old buy to a 50-year-old corpse that's been buried in the ground for decades.

David (curious): You mean this guy has super powers? Like you?

Superman (serious): I don't see how else he could do this at such a speed or molecular level, there's no other explanation for it. Tell me, is there any witness?

Fiona (nervous): The kid's mom is sitting inside the hospital truck, you able to just jump over there and ask her.

David (angry): The hell are you-

Superman (friendly): It's nice to see you again Officer Fiona, is Brooke still giving you a hard time?

Fiona (nervous): Nah, he's actually kinda nice once you get to know him a little.

Brooke (angry & yelling): Fiona! Get over here now before I ram my foot up your ass!

Superman (friendly): I'll take your word for it.

David (angry): You done flirting? Cause we got a devastated mom to go talk to.

Superman (serious): I think you should go take care of the press Commissioner, the last thing we need to do is stress the poor woman by having a horde of reporters screaming and flashing their cameras all over us.

David nodded and walked over to the barricade with Fiona at his side, the reporters yelling slowly subsided as he started giving them an official statement about the killing. Using his opportunity, Superman leapt over the crowd and landed in front of the hospital truck where two officers and doctors were with her.

He noticed the mother sitting inside, her eyes were blood-shot from crying and her hair quite messy, she shivered and seemed oblivious to his presence as she tightly held the blanket wrapped around her.

Superman (respectful & curious): Madam? Madam may I speak with you?

Doctor (respectful): She's in shock Superman, she hasn't said a word since we found her screaming and crying next to her son's body. I don't think she's in any condition to tell you anything.

Mother (shivering & stutter): S…sssuuupppeeerrr….mmaaaannn…?

Superman (respectful): Yes?

A savage and bloodthirsty smile formed on her face revealing her knife like teeth, slowly he body lost its human appearance and resembled a bulky, purple skinned creature with blood-red eyes and white tattoos

Parasite (pleased & yell): TIME TO PLAY!

Before he could react, Parasite brought his fist down in Superman's face and drove his head through the concrete floor. The police officers heard this and immediately left the alley only to see Superman lying in the dirt and getting his head repeatedly punch and stomped on by the smirking Parasite.

Fiona (yelling): Superman!

Parasite (pleased): Looks like we've got ourselves an audience, how about we make things a little more interesting?

Grabbing Superman by the cape, he threw him around and bashing him against the ground like a rag doll and finishing it off by throwing him into a nearby wall.

Superman (thoughts & annoyed): Looks like Kelor was right about the cape being a bad idea for fights like this.

Pulling himself together, Superman left the dented wall and scowled at the smirking Parasite. Manipulating the Kryptonian bio-tech of his suit, the cape slowly faded away until it disappeared completely.

Parasite (amused): Ohhh looks like that suits more than just a cheap costume.

Superman (serious & curious): Who are you and what do you want?

Parasite (amused): I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am but as for what I want? Nothing much, just the privilege of meeting the famous Superman... Then to subsequently crush your skull with my bare hands!

Parasite unleashed a loud and frightening roar that could be heard in the distance and charged at his prey causing the nearby reporters and police officers to shiver in fear. He charged at his prey and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, Superman intercepted these blows with his arms and used this as an opportunity to gauge the strength of his opponent.

Superman (thoughts & calculating): Based on the speed and force behind his attacks, he's about as strong as I am when I was a kid which isn't even enough for him when to dent my armor.

Parasite (excited): You're pretty good for an idiot dressed in tights! But I wonder how long you can keep it up!

Superman (thoughts & confident): A lot longer than you can that's for sure if this is all you've got. (sincere & out loud): We don't have to do this, if you turn yourself in I promise no harm will come to you.

Parasite (amused): Ahahahah! You hurt me? I heard you were some boy scout but I didn't think you were an idiot!

Throwing another punch with all high might for his opponents head, Parasite gasped in shock when Superman effortlessly brushed it away and clenched his fist for a punch of his own.

Superman (serious): I'll ask you one last time...

Driving his fist into the creatures stomach, Superman watched him cough up blood as he fell to his knees and placed his arms over his stomach to try to focus the harvest energy he received from his victims to heal himself

Superman (serious): Will you give up before this goes any further?

Parasite (coughing & struggling): Go… To… Hell!

He attempted to claw Superman's face off but his sluggish speed made the attack easy to stop.

Superman (serious): Just remember... What happens next is on your head!

**TBC….**


	4. First Contact Part 4

 

* * *

**30 minutes earlier...**

Cab driver (friendly): We're here, sir! Fifth Avenue just like you asked.

Rudy smiled upon hearing this and opened the cab's window to take a look at the shining city of Metropolis. As with any large, modern city, the skyscrapers were all brand new, and seemed to go on for dozens of stories into the sky.

The streets were full of people from various races, faiths and age groups, all of whom went about the own business, completely oblivious to everything else going on around them. Just the way Rudy liked it, as it only made their fear all the more enticing.

Rudy (pleased): Nice work chief, here's a fifty for your troubles; you can keep the change (he handed the bill over to the surprised driver).

Cab Driver (grateful): Hey thanks man! (he took the dollar bill and placed it in his pocket as Rudy slowly got out of the cab). I wish the other guys I drove tipped half as well as you do.

Rudy (friendly): A guy's gotta make a living am I right?

Cab Driver (friendly): You got that right pal, next time you need a ride make sure to call for me alright? I know the misses back home would sure appreciate it if I got more tips like these.

Rudy (friendly): You got yourself a deal.

The driver smiled one last time at Rudy before driving back into big city traffic to find another client.

Rudy (thoughts & amused): It's amazing how easy it is to fool people into thinking you're a nice guy with a smile and a little kindness. Sham I couldn't get a snack from him, but once the main course is done, finding him for desert shouldn't be a problem with my scent on that dollar bill.

Turning his thoughts away from the driver, Rudy placed his hand in his business suits pocket and dialed the phone number of his employer knowing he would want a status report.

Rudy (carefree): Good day to you, boss! I know we said some things we didn't mean but-

? (angry): You've got some nerve calling us, Jones, after the way you've handled this job so far, a job you were paid for very handsomely might I add!

Rudy (carefree): And I realize that me slaughtering all your guys two weeks back was a tad... excessive of me, but I told you and your partner I do things at my own pace, and I don't particularly care for people telling me how to do my job.

? (angry & yell): For 35 million dollars you'll jump into a volcano if I order you too!

Rudy (nonchalant): 35 mil. which has yet to be transferred to my account. Honestly you should be happy I've done as much as I have, it's not easy hunting down people and feeding on them... Well it is for me but it's a pain in the ass to gather enough energy to pull off a job, especially one where (whisper): I need to kill Superman.

? (angry): You'll get your money Jones but mark my words, if you fail I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer slowly and very painfully for it.

Rudy (amused): Believe me babe, I could stand here and let you talk dirty to me all day long, but that money won't transfer itself now will it?

All he heard was an annoyed grunt from his employer before she hung up on him.

Rudy (carefree): That was rude.

Putting away his phone, Rudy leaned against a wall and watched people go about their business until the transaction was completed. But then a nearby boy standing next to his mother while she was busy getting money out an ATM caught his attention.

Rudy (excited & thoughts): I might as well have some fun while I wait.

A smiled formed on his face as he approached the boy who was busy playing with Superman action figure, his mother seemingly had trouble with ATM and was too distracted with that to notice the approaching Rudy.

Rudy (calculating & thoughts): Can't be more than 6 or 7 years old by the looks of it, this should be a piece of cake. (friendly): Hey there champ, whatcha playing with there?

Tommy (distant): My mom told me not to talk to strangers.

Rudy (friendly & curious): Even someone who knows Superman?

The boy looked at Rudy with a large smile on his face and an excited look on his face.

Tommy (excited): Really?

Rudy (friendly): Of course, in fact Superman and I are best friends and we're gonna be meeting in that alley pretty soon (Rudy pointed to an alley behind them). I bet he would even take you for a ride across Metropolis if you asked him nicely, do you want to meet him?

Tommy (excited): Yeah! Let's go!

Grabbing Rudy by his hand and dragged him into the alley to which Rudy pointed at earlier. As they entered the alley, Tommy let go of Rudy and looked around curiously for Superman, completely oblivious to creature disguised as a man approaching him from behind.

Tommy (curious): When is Super-

He turned around to look at Rudy and managed to catch a glimpse of his blood-red eyes and knife like teeth before the monster grabbed him by the face and drained the very life out of him. The once youthful boy now resembled an old, shriveled, mummy like corpse.

Dropping the boy's body to the ground, Rudy smirked as his energy flowed through him.

Rudy (pleased): Mmmmm... That's the stuff... Only thing sweeter is babi-

Carla (worried): Tommy? Where are you?!

Rudy (amused & thoughts): This just got a whole lot better...

Hearing Carla's high heels clank on the ground as she approached the alley, Rudy transformed himself into the boy and placed the real Tommy's body behind a dumpster.

Rudy (in Tommy's voice): I'm here, mommy!

Carla entered the alley and let out a sigh of relief as she approached her "son" and hugged him with a smile on her face.

Carla (relieved): Thank God you're alright! What are you doing here anyway? I told you to stay with me.

Rudy (in Tommy's voice): I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make you angry.

Carla (sincere): It's alright, let's just get back home so I can make you some lunch, alright?

Rudy (pondering): Lunch you say? I guess I could eat one more snack before the main course.

The change in her son's voice sent shivers down Carla's spine, she cautiously moved away from her son and noticed his red eyes, and razor-sharp teeth. Before she could escape, Rudy's hand turned back into its regular form and grabbed her by the face to cover her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

Parasite (threatening): Sorry, mommy dearest, but I can't have you spoiling my fun!

His true monstrous form revealed itself as he pinned Carla to a wall with his hand still over her mouth. She tried to break free of his grip, but Parasite just chuckled at her.

Parasite (amused): It's always so much fun to watch my food fight back just before it dies. (He slowly turned her head to the left though her eyes never left his). (amused): Look. Down.

She refused to which Parasite responded to by tightening his grip on her face and cutting her cheek with the claw of his thumb.

Parasite (threatening & whisper): Look. Down.

She obeyed his order and cautiously looked down to her left and felt her heart sink when she saw her sons shriveled up corpse laying there right next to her.

He turned her head again so she was facing him and smirked upon noticing her tears before he could continue to toy with her, his phone vibrated prompting him to answer the call.

Parasite (mocking): Babe! Have you transferred the money yet or are we gonna talk dirty some more?

? (annoyed): You've got your money, Jones. I suggest you hurry up and complete the task at hand while Superman is still pre-occupied with the train to notice whatever sick thing you're up to.

She hung up on him.

Parasite (disappointed): Sheesh, no one can take a joke these days.

He put his phone back into his pocket.

Parasite (mocking): I'd love to stay here and continue this tryst of ours, but I gotta get to work. 35 mil. isn't gonna earn itself ya know? But before I go I just want to tell you (in Tommy's voice): Don't worry mommy, you'll be joining me six feet under in no time!

He cackled sadistically as he sucked the very life out of a crying and devastated Carla, within a few seconds her body transformed exactly like her sons as the last bit of energy was sucked out of her.

Dropping his latest victims body, Rudy smirked as he transformed himself to look exactly like Carla. He then started going through her bag and smirked upon finding her cellphone.

Rudy (thoughts & pleased): This little tragedy should get his attention, I swear if he's half the boy scout they make him out to be this'll be a piece of cake.

* * *

Superman punched Parasite with an uppercut to the face, launching him off the ground before following it up with a roundhouse-kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Parasite tried to catch his breath, but the blood gathering in his mouth and nose made it difficult, however Superman also noticed his body rapidly healing itself in the areas where he was hit during their battle.

Not wanting to give his enemy any time to recover, Superman brought his elbow down on his scalp like guillotine then proceeded to knock him in the air with a jumping high kick. Before Parasite could leave his reach, Superman grabbed him by the leg, reeled him and punched him in the face, driving it through the concrete floor and seemingly knocking him out.

The reporters and officer who were watching the battle cautiously started approaching them thinking the worst was over but Superman wasn't convinced as he looked at the unconscious monster and using his enhanced sense, kept track of his heart beat and brain wave pattern to make sure he was really knocked out.

Superman (thoughts & concerned): It looks like he's really down for the count, but this is only a temporary solution. An ordinary prison can't hold him. The only place that  **can**  is the Fortress but ...(he looked around and noticed the police officers getting closer and closer to apprehend the sleeping Parasite). I doubt people will be happy about me taking a known criminal away like that without due process-

Parasite suddenly regained consciousness and roared as he pounced at the seemingly distracted Superman only to be sent flying several feet in the air by a haymaker punch to the face. Just as he landed on the ground, denting it in the process, he got back on his feet and started gathering his energy once again for an attack.

Superman (serious): You really don't know when to quit, do you?

Parasite (angry & tired): Oh I know when to quit... For example I'm quitting right now!

Unleashing another monstrous roar, Parasite raised his arms above his head and formed a double hammer fist as he gathered all his remaining energy into it. Superman immediately ran towards the creature with the intention knocking him out but found himself blown away when Parasite drove his hammer fist into the ground, releasing a small shockwave in the process.

Superman immediately got back on his feet and using his X-ray vision noticed Parasite had disappeared as the smoke spread out in all directions.

Superman (thoughts & shocked): What?! How could he just up and vanish like that?!

He immediately ran into the smoke to the spot where Parasite had struck the ground and immediately noticed a large hole there leading to the cities underground sewer system. Not wanting to let him escape, Superman jumped down into the sewers and with his x-ray vision started examining the nearby sewer tunnels to find the fleeing Parasite but the creature was nowhere to be found.

Superman (thoughts & frustrated): This isn't happening, how could I let him escape like this?! I should have been more careful damn it!

He continued examining the sewers with his x-ray vision in hopes of finding come clues to where Parasite run off to but unbeknownst to him, Parasite was standing just a couple of feet away from him, disguised as one of the many rats that lived in the sewers and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of a dumbfounded and frustrated Superman before him.

Parasite (thoughts & amused): Heh, chump.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
